The Flames of Desire
by Icyeh
Summary: Ashfur and Sootfur have left the Clans, heading for the Tribe of Rushing Water. Meanwhile, a strange threat invades the Tribe, and this time there may be no cat to stop it... SLASH! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I've tried a few times, but met with writer's block, and reading _Twilight_ and _Sunset_ didn't help, when I saw Sootfur and Ashfur at their worst, and after Sootfur died and Ashfur is probably a traitor...well, I just felt I couldn't write about them the way I envisioned them anymore.

_However_...that being said, I decided to re-write the prologue to _The Flames of Desire_, and I found that the new version is much better...at least, it seemed that way to me. Hopefully the file is still on my laptop...I had a lot of problems with it and my dad had to fiddle around with it a bit, and I already know _some _files are on there, but I don't know if the prologue is. But whether it is or not, I'm going to re-write it if I have to, and keep writing the new TFOD! I _will_ get it up as soon as I can!

Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, and sorry too if any-one got their hopes up when they saw TFOD update and it was only an A/N...


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would not be writing a fan fiction.

**Rated: **Teen

**Author's Note: **I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! Every time I started writing the first chapter, I would get writers block, or I didn't like how the chapter was going. Also, after reading _Twilight _and _Sunset_, I see that the Sootfur and Ashfur in the books are _much_ different than I had envisioned them. Every time I think of Ashfur, I think back to the little apprentice Ashpaw who was so honest and understanding, and I wonder how he could be such a jerk in _Sunset_, and potentially a traitor (isn't it convenient that Birchpaw, his apprentice, was the one who told Firestar where Blackstar was to meet him, and Ashfur also happened to be in the area, possibly coming back from ShadowClan? I, of course, don't know who the traitor(s) is/are for certain, but it is my guess that it is Ashfur). And poor Sootfur...after re-reading the New Prophecy series, I see that any scene that he was in (very few), he usually got whacked by Mousefur for making horrible comments and being a so-...brat.

To stop myself from going on for pages about how different my Ashfur and Sootfur and the characters in the books are, and how the events of _Twilight_ and _Sunset_ pretty much killed my plans for _The Flames of Desire_, I will just say that I'm starting over new. Yes, I know I only wrote the prologue, but that's gone. Starting over...Sootfur _is_ alive, of course, and Ashfur isn't a jerk, so they're still different.

Soo...here's the NEW _The Flames of Desire_! o.o Again, I'm really sorry for not updating months sooner!

**Prologue**

_The lake twinkled as it reflected _the light of the innumerable starry warriors that hovered about its shores. The ranks of StarClan cats swayed like leaves in a tree, their sparkling pelts white as oak leaves on the night of the full moon. They waited soundlessly, their paws not seeming to touch the ground, yet hovering a whisker's width above, and their noses twitched as they caught a scent on the breeze.

Then came four cats through the crowd of waiting warriors. They walked with proud graces, and a few of the other StarClan cats nodded in approval as the silent procession passed them by. None of them could doubt that, even in death, these former leaders were mighty and valiant creatures indeed.

When at last the four most former leaders of the living Clans halted before the gathered cats, one of the leaders, a blue-gray she-cat, turned to the crowd and yowled. 'Cats of StarClan, a new Prophecy has come!'

A low murmur arose, and the StarClan cats talked among themselves for awhile until one, a silver-gray queen, bade them to be silent. 'We'll never find out what this Prophecy is about if these cats don't get the chance to talk above you!'

The blue-gray she-cat nodded thanks to the queen as the crowd grew silent once more. 'Thank you, Willowpelt.' She raised her voice once more. 'Nightstar gazed into the pool, and he saw...this.'

She moved aside and the pictures flickered across the waters behind her. Bluestar did not need to look, for she had heard what Nightstar had seen described in detail, and she did not want to see what this Prophecy foretold. The StarClan cats watched in horrified silence, and when the images faded into the waters of the lake, no-one moved or spoke. With barely a glance at the other leaders, Nightstar stood forth. The black tom twitched his ears and meowed, 'I know you must be shocked, all of you. I was as well, when this Prophecy was first revealed to me. And still, I feel the cold through me, like an icy breath.' he narrowed amber eyes and glared at the lake. 'But we must send dreams to the medicine cats, to warn them of this new danger. New heroes must rise to defend the Clans, and our ancient way of life.'

'This may well be the last time we talk to them, for a long time.' a black and white tom with a long tail agreed with a glance at Nightstar. 'We must choose the warriors who will fight in the name of StarClan.'

The fourth leader, a pale tabby tom with a crooked jaw, looked hesitant. 'It has not been long since Brambleclaw killed his brother in our name.' he meowed. 'How can we choose another champion so soon? It was only a fortnight ago that his prophecy was fulfilled, if indeed a prophecy ever ends until the one it names passes into the paws of StarClan. And all the cats are so young.'

'I agree with Crookedstar.' Bluestar mewed. 'It would be a long wait until one of the kits in any of the Clans was ready for such a challenge, and have we not demanded too much of the young in recent years? Firestar was only eight seasons old when he became leader, and four when he became deputy. How many of us could have faced up to such a challenge? We cannot be as parents to the kits, and protect them entirely, but we must understand that firstly, no kit or apprentice seems ready for such a demanding Prophecy, and secondly, they must have a kithood.'

Most of the StarClan cats seemed to agree with Crookedstar and Bluestar in their assessment. The four leaders gave the rest time to talk amongst themselves, discussing the situation at paw. Who could stand and defend the warrior code? It could not be some too young, and many of the older and wiser cats had gone through so much change, losing the forest and moving to live by the lake. Such a change as foretold in the new Prophecy would be too much for them. Who was ready to take up the fight?

Finally, a striped queen rose and padded down to stand among the four great leaders before the gathered cats of StarClan. Her beautiful brindle-tabby pelt shone with starry rays that brightened her leaf-coloured eyes. 'I know of such a cat. A young warrior who has already proven himself to be a cat of intelligence, understanding, and skill in battle. He has heart, for he has borne much pain and loss since he was only a young apprentice. He now dwells among the Tribe of Rushing Water, with his mate. The two once lived in ThunderClan, but were recently driven out by Firestar, as demanded by this Prophecy. But he _will_ return, and he will show his true self before the end.'

The cats stirred, and some showed open unhappiness at the pretty tabby's choice. 'He has courage, it's true.' meowed one, a smudgy-gray tom. 'But he...well, he's..._different_.'

'We are all different.' the brindle-tabby queen meowed calmly, though she felt anger rise inside her. 'In what way do you mean, Cinderfur?'

'Why, you of all cats should know, Brindleface; you have watched him so closely, as he is your son.' Cinderfur replied, tail twitching uncomfortably. 'You spoke his his "mate". But do not mates have kits and give their Clans a future? Two toms cannot bring future kits to their Clans.'

'You are right, Cinderfur, in that they cannot bring kits into the world. But there are she-cat and tom couples that cannot do that either, because nature has prevented them from doing so. And besides, you are forgetting the main thing: love. They love each other, Cinderfur. Is that not enough?'

'All I know is that mates come together to bring kits into the world.' Cinderfur blustered, as many StarClan cats glared at him. 'They cannot do so. Therefore, they are not "mates" in the true sense of the word.'

'You know nothing of this matter.' a gray she-cat with fierce orange eyes growled. Her broad, flat face was a whisker's length from his, and Cinderfur visibly cowered. 'With every breath of wisdom in me, I advise you to shut up.'

Cinderfur flattened his ears and slunk away, and the flat-faced gray she-cat snorted and turned to the brindle queen. 'Brindleface, I give you my vote of support.' she dipped her head in respect to her former Clanmate and sat down again.

'Thank you, Yellowfang.' Brindleface meowed gratefully, nodding to the medicine cat. She turned to face the crowd of StarClan cats again. 'Are there any more who doubt my son's abilities?'

There were no further challenges to her choice, but Brindleface could tell that not all the cats were convinced that Ashfur could be the cat who would deliver them from the darkness that the Prophecy predicted. 'Some of this Prophecy has already come to pass.' Tallstar meowed, long tail waving sinuously, almost like a snake. 'And Ashfur was indeed the cat who was involved. I believe Brindleface's son to be the one who will save us. He has shown much courage and strength of heart thus far. How many of us could have dealt with the oppression that he has had to face, and still remain as dedicated to our Clans as he has? Granted, he was driven from his Clan's territory, but not all cats who are exiled are rogues.' His blue eyes glinted suddenly, and the StarClan cats stirred as the former WindClan leader reminded them that once his Clan had been driven from their territory by a rival Clan.

'The discussion is over.' Bluestar meowed. 'Let us look to the future now, and not despair, whatever happens.' she looked around at each cat in turn, blue eyes softening with compassion. Every cat would be tested before the end, both in the living and the dead Clans. 'Let one cat go to each me...' she halted as a cat rose to their hind paws, clearly wishing to speak. 'Yes?'

'Cats of StarClan,' the cat, a small black tom with a white chest, began formally. 'What should we do about SoulClan? Perhaps they too are in danger.'

A murmur went up from the crowd, but the small tom did not flinch as some of his Clan hissed and spat at him. There were meows of rage and hatred.

'Let them face the danger!'

'Why should we care about rogues, traitors, and other such scum?'

'Perhaps this danger will drive them away for good!'

'_Silence_!'

Bluestar leapt up, fur brislting and a snarl on her lips. Blazing blue eyes seemed almost to scorch the StarClan cats as the mighty warrior queen growled, 'Have you forgotten what we have learned since coming to this place? Have you forgotten the lesson in duality? So there is light and StarClan, there is darkness and SoulClan. It is not good and evil as we were taught as kits, but _co-existence_. We need SoulClan to exist just as much as they need us. Without darkness, there is no light, and without the sun, the moon would be an empty rock in the sky.' The former ThunderClan leader glared about her. 'We cannot leave SoulClan to face this danger alone. Though a joining would be impossible, we must speak to them; show them the Prophecy, and perhaps they can help us to understand it.'

Many of the cats still looked doubtful, but three cats stood and padded away into the trees, and disappeared into darkness. Bluestar shared a look with Brindleface. The brindle-tabby queen nodded her understanding, and she too vanished, but in a flash of light as bright as a newborn star. 'Come now,' Bluestar meowed to Crookedstar, Nightstar, and Tallstar. 'Let us give the medicine cats a glimpse into the future.'

As one, the leaders left to visit the four medicine cats of the living world. Bluestar's soft gaze took in the sight of the light brown tabby ThunderClan medicine cat curled in her nest, soundly asleep. _My former deputy's daughter._ she thought, and felt a strange tugging sensation. She frowned, and pushed the feeling away. _You, your sister, and your mother may be the ones most harmed._ she thought sadly, and wished bitterly that she could change the fate of the small family. _But it is out of my paws to change your destiny, though I believe you have the strength to cope with this, and perhaps aid the cause of good and justice._

She pushed these thoughts away, and prepared to enter Leafpool's dreams.

--------------------------

**Hope you liked the prologue! I'll post the first chapter as soon as I can, but it probably won't be for at least a week or two, because I have a _lot_ of studying to do for exams next week. -weeps- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors. I will never own Warriors.

**Rated: **T

**Author's Note: **You're probably all ready to kill me by this point. x.o I couldn't continue the story for a long time after Sootfur died and I started hating Ashfur...and now so many characters aren't going to be in this fan fiction...but there's nothing I can do about that, really, so I'm going to continue this fan fiction as best I can, but it'll be _way_ different than the books...well, I guess that's obvious, since the books don't have any gay couples. D: But yeah.

Here's the first chapter...

**Chapter One**

_Ashfur woke with a start, panting_, eyes stretched wide with fear. It was the third time he had dreamt of the shadowy warriors in as many nights, and each time the cats drew closer, claws unsheathed and shining like slivers of Moonstone, their eyes alight with cold cunning. Their scent was of winter and blood, and they seemed to drain the very warmth from the air.

He shook his head, trying to scatter the remnants of the dream like raindrops. His heart beginning to slow, he looked around him.

The ThunderClan warriors were curled up together a short walk from the entrance to the cave, in moss- and feather-lined nests. The Tribe cats did not sleep too close to them, though that came as no surprise to Ashfur. They were well within their rights to be wary of Sootfur and him, as they were still strangers to the Tribe, despite the Clans staying for a short time a few moons ago. Still, he felt like even more of an outcast, unwanted in his Clan and unwelcome in the Tribe. He had taken to padding climbing up above the waterfall that masked the entrance to the Cave and watching the sun's pale light filtering through the clouds for hours on end, sometimes with Sootfur, but most times alone. The silver-gray tom's gentle amber eyes were sympathetic, and soothed his wounded heart. Still, he felt lonelier than ever.

Rising to his paws, he stretched, arching his back and curling his tail. He yawned widely, blinking as a gust of cold air seeped into the cave. Shivering, he imagined his sister back home, snug and warm in the nursery with Daisy, Sorreltail, and their kits, perhaps sharing some fresh-kill. Though Ferncloud's kits were grown, she was too gentle to return to her warrior duties; she would stay to help Sorreltail with her kits.

_Maybe Squirrelflight will join them soon,_ Ashfur thought, and missed his friend more than ever. _I'm sure that she and Brambleclaw will decide to have kits someday. _

He narrowed his eyes as the wind increased and he heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance over the noise of the waterfall. They were well protected in the cave; much more secure than the Clans would be in their dens of interlaced branches. But maybe the storm would not hit the lake.

A scent crept into his nostrils and he raised his head as Stormfur approached, Brook at his side. "Good morning, Ashfur," he meowed, nodding to the former ThunderClan warrior. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Stormfur," Ashfur replied.

He glanced at Sootfur as the other tom stirred slowly, blinking up at them. He, too, stretched as he rose, yawning to wake himself up properly. "'morning," he muttered sleepily.

"Do you two want to join our hunting party?" Brook inquired. "We're hoping to catch some prey before the storm hits."

"Sure," Sootfur meowed, padding to stand beside Ashfur. Ashfur looked into his amber eyes and their glow made his anxiety evaporate. His paws prickled with a strange feeling and he suddenly felt as if he could run forever.

"Great!" Stormfur meowed. He led the way to a small group of Tribe cats, all lithe and agile, waiting patiently by the entrance. He dipped his head to a large tom whose mud-streaked fur completely masked the colour of his pelt. "Ashfur and Sootfur will be joining us, Dusk."

Dusk nodded, turning his head to face the two Clan toms. There was a stillness to him that made Ashfur shiver, and his pale orange eyes seemed to bore into his thoughts. "Good," he meowed, and his voice was like the whisper of the wind across midnight snow. "We could use more prey-hunters."

"This is Dusk that Hides the Fox," Stormfur meowed to Ashfur and Sootfur. "He's one of the Tribe's best prey-hunters."

"Pleased to meet you, Dusk," Ashfur meowed, but to him his voice seemed cold.

Dusk stared into Ashfur's eyes for a long moment, then turned to look at Sootfur. As soon as the Tribe cat's eyes left his, Ashfur let out his breath. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it.

There was no further conversation as the five cats were joined by two cave-guards, then padded out of the waterfall and into the cool, crisp air. Ashfur breathed lightly; he felt light-headed if he breathed too deeply of this mountain air. There were no heavy woodland scents to clutter up the air, and so there was so much of it to breathe that his lungs weren't used to it yet. _They will be in time,_ he thought. _We are to stay here our whole lives, are we not?_ The thought panged him.

He had to admit that he enjoyed the challenge of forging a new life in the harsh world of the Tribe cats, but he was unused to sleeping beneath the lights that marked a place where StarClan did not roam. He had looked to them all his life, trusted in them; StarClan was home to his own mother. Now she could not see him while he lived in the mountains.

He glanced at Sootfur padding alongside him. _Willowpelt is with StarClan now, too,_ he reminded himself. _Neither of our mothers lived to see us become warriors. _

"Stop," Brook hissed suddenly. She swivelled her ears in the direction of a small bush huddled between two hulking boulders. Her gray eyes flitted to a pile of boulders nearby and gave the tiniest of nods. She crept quietly over to the pile, slinking behind it. Dusk, Stormfur, and Sootfur followed, and Ashfur crept quietly behind them.

Brook peeped cautiously over the top of a boulder, her eyes on the bush. Ashfur glanced at Dusk, and saw that the prey-hunting was not looking at the bush, but was staring intently at a space behind Ashfur. Swallowing hard, he turned his head, but saw nothing. _Is he _trying _to make me unsettled?_ he wondered.

"Here it comes," Brook hissed quietly.

He turned his senses back to the bush. It shuddered, and out of the prickly fronds poked a large, hooked beak. _An eagle!_ Ashfur thought, recognizing the shape. He felt rather than heard Dusk and Stormfur slip away, both moving to circle around behind the bush. _Good hunting,_ he thought.

The two toms seemed to disappear against the bleak landscape, and Ashfur had to strain his eyes to spot them. His eyes caught the faint rustling of Dusk's flank as he tensed his muscles, then sprang at the bird. With a quick movement, he dispatched the bird with a single blow to its throat, his unsheathed claws leaving a bloody trail across its neck. It made a slight gurgle as it fell to the earth.

Stormfur padded out from behind the boulder, purring as he congratulated the prey-hunter. "Great job, Dusk!"

"Yes," Sootfur meowed, slipping out to join them. "I could barely see you as you crept up behind it, and you moved so fast when you killed it."

Dusk's face betrayed no emotion, though he sounded faintly embarassed as he meowed, "I had a good trainer when I was a to-be. He taught me everything."

Brook let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, flicking her tail over her Tribemate's ear. "So humble. The Tribe of Endless Hunting gifted you with the ability to stay still for a long time, then move fast as lightning."

"I hope to continue to use the gifts they gave me to serve my Tribe well," Dusk replied quietly.

"I'm sure you will," Stormfur meowed. He dragged the eagle back into the bush, making sure to hide it well. "Now, let's continue with our hunt!"

As they padded away along the ledge, followed by the silent cave-guards, Ashfur couldn't help thinking, _StarClan gave Tigerstar the same gifts._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a work of fan fiction. I do not own any rights to Warriors.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** Second chapter up already! I'm really enjoying writing this story. When I first read _Moonrise_, I must admit that I wasn't too fond of the Tribe of Rushing Water, even after the trouble with Sharptooth (that name always made me think of The Land Before Time!) was over. But now, I find myself liking the unique names of all the Tribe cats, and their customs. I'm quite interested in finding out why Brook and Stormfur decided to leave.

One thing I _do_ wonder, however...would all the Healers be called 'Teller of the Pointed Stones', or would they have names like 'Teller of Shining Water' or 'Teller of Moonlight' and so on?

Oops! Rambling again. xD On with the story!

CHAPTER TWO

_When the hunting party returned to_ the cave, dragging their catch, the Tribe's Healer, Teller of the Pointed Stones, greeted them warmly. "Well done, all of you," he meowed. "It is good to see so much caught-prey."

The patrol added to the already large pile the eagle, three mice, and a couple of rabbits. Ashfur's spirits rose. There would be plenty for every cat at the evening meal.

He looked around the cave, and saw a warm glow in the eyes of the other cats. Perhaps he truly did belong in the Tribe. He felt Sootfur press reassuringly against his flank, and Ashfur gave his ear a swift lick and purred. They would make a new life for themselves among the Tribe. They would belong.

"Greetings, Clan warriors."

Ashfur turned to see a broad-shouldered tom standing nearby, a friendly gleam in his eyes. The muddy streaks had been partially washed away, revealing gray tabby fur. However, Ashfur didn't recognize him. "Hello, um...?"

"Lone Tree on the Hillside," the cat, obviously a cave-guard, replied. "But you may find it easier to call me Lone."

"Pleased to meet you, Lone. I'm Ashfur."

"And I'm Sootfur."

"Yes, I've heard about you," Lone meowed. He had gentle, dark blue eyes that seemed to be two pools of calm. Ashfur's first impression was that Lone was rather laid-back. _He reminds me of Graystripe._ he thought, with a familiar pang of sadness. Graystripe was with StarClan now. "And I'm glad there is another tom couple in the Tribe."

"Er," was Ashfur's awkward reply.

"I'm in such a couple myself," Lone explained. "My mate's name is Dusk That Hides the Fox."

"Really?" Sootfur meowed, sounding surprised. Ashfur could understand. _He definitely doesn't seem like Lone's type. _

The cave-guard nodded. "I'm sure you can appreciate how strange it is, being the only tom couple in a whole Tribe. There are she-cat couples, but no other toms are together."

"Yes," Ashfur replied. "That's...that's why we left our Clan. We weren't accepted."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lone mewed sympathetically. "No cat should be driven from their Tribe -- or Clan -- for being different. But I'm not sorry you've joined the Tribe. You both seem suited to our life here in the mountains, even if you are as yet unfamiliar with it."

"We'll do our best to help the Tribe," Ashfur assured him.

"That's all we ask of our cats." The cave-guard rose, nodding to them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it is my turn to guard the entrance to our cave. Goodbye Ashfur, Sootfur."

"'bye," they replied as he padded away. Sootfur stretched, shaking the last bits of water from his pelt. "How about we go get some fresh-kill, Ashfur? Or, well, I guess we'll be calling it caught-prey from now on." He wrinkled his nose at the awkward word.

Ashfur let out a purr of amusement, flicking Sootfur's ear with his tail-tip. "Don't forget the ritual," he meowed. "We have to share it."

"I wonder what the significance of the custom is?" Sootfur wondered aloud as they chose prey.

"There's a story about it," a black she-cat answered from Ashfur's other side. When the two Clan cats turned to her, she meowed, "Sorry for interrupting, but I thought you might like to hear it."

"Sure," Ashfur meowed. "How about we take our prey over there and you can tell it?" He flicked his tail toward the wall of the cave, where a group of stones rose from the floor in a rough semi-circle.

The she-cat nodded and the three cats carried their meals to the group of stones. Ashfur took a bite and passed the young kestrel to Sootfur, who gave him his rabbit in return. Ashfur chewed slowly, looking expectantly at the queen.

"I know your names already," she meowed. "But I don't think you've met me before. I'm Shade Where Mouse Hides. Or just Shade."

"Pleased to meet you, Shade." Ashfur dipped his head, then remembered the formal gesture that the Tribe used. He felt embarassed as Shade blinked at the Clan greeting. "Are you a cave-guard or a prey-hunter?"

"I'm a prey-hunter," Shade replied. "I just completed my training two moons ago. Brook Where Small Fish Swim taught me."

"Brook's a good prey-hunter," Sootfur meowed warmly. "You were lucky to have been mento -- I mean, taught by her."

"Yes." Shade took a bite from her mouse, chewing slowly. _The Tribe cats eat so slowly, and much less than Clan cats,_ Ashfur thought. _It must be because of the scarcity of prey in the mountains._

Shade took a deep breath before beginning the story.

"Many, many moons ago, long before Stoneteller was Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water, there was much prey. Tribe cats had so much prey that we grew almost fat off of the birds and the mice and the rabbits that make their homes this far above the forests and fields where most of their kind dwell. We were envied by other Tribes for our rich hunting territory. We fought off many attackers, but it was easier for us because we had the food, and they were weak from hunger.

But then, a Tribe from the low lands that had been driven out by creatures that walked on two feet came, and saw that we had much prey. This Tribe came from far away, and spoke a strange language that the Tribe of Rushing Water did not understand. They had their own customs, and their Healer knew of strange plants that we had never heard of before. They were unused to the cold and the harshness of our territory, but they could not return to their own home, so they tried to take our's from us.

"There was a long, fierce war, with many casualties on both sides. But the Cave was a safe place; its entrance was easily defended, and they could not get us in here. Only when we ventured out were we vulnerable to attack. The Cave was safe, yes, but we could not get out to take prey. Our sanctuary had now become our prison.

The kits and elders fell ill and began to die, one by one. The prey-hunters and cave-guards were weak and exhausted. The Healer did everything he could, supplying everyone with herbs that strengthened them and warded off hunger until he ran out. Then the cats began to die. Someone had to do something soon, or everyone would perish.

"Then the Tribe of Endless Hunting spoke to a young prey-hunter named Raven on Silent Wings. They told him that he alone could save the Tribe, and that he must face great peril to bring food to the starving kits.

"So Raven ventured out into the snow and darkness, sneaking past the enemy Tribe. In the night he caught much prey, bringing it back just before dawn. Then, one at a time, each cat took a single bite before passing the piece of caught-prey on to the next cat. It would have to do until more prey could be caught.

"Raven was the only cat brave enough to risk death at the claws of the enemy to bring food to the Tribe. He did this every night for a time, but he grew tired. He was working too hard, forcing his body every night to hunt prey and carry it home to feed the starving Tribe. He fell ill, but ignored the sickness, continuing to serve his Tribe, until at last he died.

"But his actions gave the Tribe's cave-guards and prey-hunters the strength they needed, and they vowed to fight in the name of the brave young prey-hunter. They launched an attack on the enemy Tribe, and after a long, hard battle they forced them off the territory. Sorely wounded and weary, the Tribe left the mountains and were never heard from again.

"But ever since Raven brought food for the Tribe, we have taken a bite from our prey before passing it on, reminding ourselves every meal of his brave deed. And every season of frozen-water, we have three days when we fast and reflect on the war-time. Then, at sun-down on the third day, we have a feast in honour of Raven on Silent Wings' memory. We call it the time of the giving of thanks."

When Shade had finished, Ashfur blinked. He had taken fresh-kill for granted until the moons before the Great Journey began, when all the Clans had nearly starved. This story related to the Clans in a very personal way, and Ashfur felt as if he had lived through the Tribe's hard times. The story of Raven on Silent Wings would stay with him for a long time, he knew.

"That's a beautiful story," Sootfur whispered in awe. He looked at Ashfur, who saw his own feelings reflected in the pale gray warrior's soft amber gaze. "I never thought of your custom of sharing that way."

Shade's gaze softened. "I am glad that my Tribe's history has so touched you," she meowed. "It is good."

Ashfur looked down at his half-finished prey, and closed his eyes for a moment. _Thank you, Raven on Silent Wings_, he thought. _May you rest well in the Tribe of Endless Hunting_. He felt a shiver run through him from ears to tail, and thought he heard a soft voice meow, _Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Ashfur of ThunderClan._


End file.
